Midnight's curse
by TheBigBangGamer42
Summary: Isaiah and his brother Noah are traveling sinnoh to collect the gym badges while dodging team rocket, and during their trip they get lost in a forest and run in to Ash and co. summary is bad and my first story so please review. Rated T for adult language later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's TheBigBangGamer42 here, and this is my first story so please be nice, or not you know that's cool to, but I need/want reviews so without further ado on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, and later in the story I may use some of Destiny's moves and street fighter's too and I don't own them either.

Midnight's Curse

Isaiah was just a normal trainer trying to become the best he could be. With his team of pokemon, (sorry I can't make the accent marks with the word pad, sorry) Anubis, the lucario, Satellite, the magnemite, and an umbreon named shadow, he was traveling with his brother Noah had, a jolteon named blitz, and a gengar named stryfe. But Isaiah wasn't exactly normal he was cursed. Every night when the sun sets, he becomes a lucario, of course his brother knows this, and so do their pokemon, and because of this Isaiah has little friends, untill one day...

"Isaiah face it, we're lost!" said Noah. They were in sinnoh reigion and trying to collect all the badges.

"No we aren't Noah I know where we are at. Okay I lied we are lost." replied Isaiah to Noah's comment. then they heard people talking and the smell of food, and they are fresh out of food. So they followed the sounds and smells untill they came apon a small group of people and two pokemon, two boys one with a pokemon league hat, the other with a green vest and orange shirt, there was also a girl there with white hat and dark blue hair.

"Hi" said Isaiah to get the groups attention. " We are lost and out of food. Do you mind if we can have some for us and our pokemon?"

"Sure I don't mind cooking some more. What kind of pokemon do you have?" the man with the green vest said. And both Isaiah and Noah released their pokemon to the group to show five pokemon a gengar, a jolteon, a lucario, a magnemite, and an umbreon.

The green vested man studied the pokemon for a second before he nodded and continiued to cook. Then Noah and Isaiah introduced themselves.

"My name is Isaiah, my brother's name is Noah."

"Hi"

"Hello," the boy in the hat replied, "My name's Ash, and this is my partner pikachu."

"Pikachu"

"And my name is Dawn, and this is piplup." the girl in the white hat said after ash.

"piplup"

"And my name is Brock, nice to meet you." the man cooking said when it was his turn.

Then an idea came into Isaiah's mind, "While we wait, ash so you want to battle?"

Ash amost imidetly replied, "Yes I would"

"Alright let's go! Anubis bring it!"

"lucariooo!" Anubis roared as it came into view.

Ash thought for a moment, "Hmm, Staraptor I choose you!" he yelled as staraptor materialized onto the battle field.

Then the battle started. "Anubis, start things off with a blaze kick!" Anubis' leg was covered in a hot flame as he kicked at Ash's staraptor.

"Dodge it!" Ash ordered. staraptor dodged above Anubis, but Isaiah saw it comming.

"Quick shoryuken staraptor in the belly!" Isaiah shouted, and Ash never heard of that move before so he was stuck in place as staraptor got hit in the belly by a fist. And Isaiah quickly followed up, "now aura sphere." Anubis charged a ball of energy and fired it at staraptor.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted but it was too late the ball hit the powerfull bird pokemon and it fainted. " return" Ash recalled his staraptor. "what was that move?'' asked Ash, and Isaiah chuckled.

"That move is called shoryuken, a powerful uppercut that knocks the opponet skyhigh, but if you think that was unexpected wait and see my other moves" Isaiah said with a mischievous smile. This made Ash worry a little and he called his next pokemon,

"Infernape I choose you!" Ash said as a flaming monkey came out of the ball and materialized onto the field." use flamethrower!" Ash commanded. but Isaiah had a different plan.

"Anubis, use ward of dawn!" a large purple bubble formed and reflected the flamethrower away from Anubis and looked like it made him a bit stronger.

"Woah, is this another one of your moves?" asked Ash who was appalled by the sight and the bubble faded away.

" yes it is, it's simmilar to protect in the way it protects you, but it also makes the user more powerful."

"Ok then, I will just get close so you can't use it, fire punch and quick attack!" the infernape punched Anubis in the face causeing super effective damage, and Anubis fainted.

"Good job infernape" ash praised his pokemon

"infernape" he replied, Isaiah only smiled widely and Ash noticed this.

"Why are you smiling? Your lucario fainted?" Ash questioned, but was soon met with an answer

"Radience!'' then a bright light came from the fainted lucario and he jumped into the air standing once more.

Cliffhanger! Now I know that there might be a few errors in the reading so please tell me and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's TheBigBangGamer42 here, and I want to say I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING and I have a legit reason, I didn't know how to make a new chapter, and as for later, finals are next week for school and I don't need to redue any classes. and please don't flame on me for not starting a new chapter. And now onto the story

Disclamer: I do not own pokemon, and later in the story I may use some of Destiny's moves and street fighter's too and I don't own them either.


End file.
